<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avalanche Pizza Delivery Service! by B1tterCoc0a (SunFallDown)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721173">Avalanche Pizza Delivery Service!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/B1tterCoc0a'>B1tterCoc0a (SunFallDown)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Porn Plot, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/B1tterCoc0a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripped straight out of a bad porno, comes to you: <br/>I ordered a pizza but have no money to pay it, whoops! Guess I have to compensate the delivery boy with sex! -Cloud Strife (not really, but the sentiment is still there)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avalanche Pizza Delivery Service!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Valentine's Day exchange in Discord! For a cool dude named Kai. Among the things that you liked and that I felt confident I could write, was Zack Fair, so yeah! Hope you like it pal :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday afternoon where the sun mercilessly mocked all mortal life on Earth, scorching anyone who dared step outside for a couple of seconds and suffocating the rest with air so hot you could cook an egg by simply leaving it outside of the fridge.</p><p>Now there was an idea, maybe Cloud should simply start living inside the fridge if the day was going to keep it up like this.</p><p>He was watching ads on TV fly by as he tried to find a comfier position on the sofa to relax, but every time he tried to shift his body it would be too hot, too uncomfortable or the sun would hit directly into his eyes. It wasn’t great. But he had to kill time somehow as he waited for his pizza to arrive. He couldn’t really bother cooking something with this heat, so he had just dialled up whatever place was sadistic enough to send a delivery person out and about.</p><p>Coincidentally, the doorbell rang, and Cloud slowly sprung up from his lethargic position and walked to the front door.</p><p>“Flavour Avalanche!” a cheerful voice called from the other side. “Vegetarian pizza with ice cola for… Cloud Strife?”</p><p>“That’s me,” Cloud said as he opened the door. “That was quick.”</p><p>The delivery guy smiled, with the type of energy that Cloud would possibly be able to summon, given infinite time and a different personality. He opened his backpack and gave both items to Cloud.</p><p>“That’d be 18 dollars and 50 cents.”</p><p>“Right,” Cloud nodded, reaching out for his wallet on the table next to the entrance. “Give me a sec,” he continued, as he started shuffling the different pockets of his over designed wallet where at least one <em>should</em> have his money… right?</p><p>“Um…” Cloud started sweating. More than he already was sweating. “Do you… want a glass of water? I’m sure I have my money around here, just, let me look for it for a moment.”</p><p>The sole mention of water seemed to strike a sweet spot for Delivery Guy, as he smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically. “Sure man!”</p><p>He had a nice smile. If Cloud’s mind wasn’t busy trying to remember where he’d left his money, there’s a chance he would stare for a bit to enjoy the way the guy’s arms filled the uniform t-shirt.</p><p>He took a moment to fill a glass of water for Delivery Guy and after that, Cloud basically ransacked his entire apartment looking for spare cash. He shoved all of the clothes to the floor, looked inside the pockets, then switched to the bed, even checked on the small drawers of his bathroom in the hopes that he hadn’t actually asked for delivery pizza without actually having a single dollar on him.</p><p>But it was to no avail. He couldn’t find money anywhere.</p><p>Walking towards the living room where Delivery Guy had already downed his glass of water felt like a walk of shame. It didn’t quite help the fact that he wasn’t expecting to talk to the guy for more than thirty seconds, so he had to do his walk of shame while only wearing a tank top and his underwear. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment.</p><p>“Hey, uhh…” Cloud started, scratching the back of his neck. “I… I’m sorry, I don’t… have the money to pay you.”</p><p>Delivery Guy looked at Cloud and stared. Cloud’s cheeks grew hotter from embarrassment. If the guy was going to scorn at him or something, he hoped that it’d be quick so he could get back to his normal life and possibly start looking for different pizza delivery services to contact…</p><p>He didn’t expect, however, Delivery Guy’s small laugh.</p><p>“Chill man, it’s okay, really!” he smiled again. “It’s clear you didn’t mean it. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, ‘cause then I’ll be real disappointed in you!”</p><p>He winked. The guy winked, and Cloud, for the first time since Delivery Guy came inside his house, did he realize how handsome he actually was.</p><p>“Sorry man,” Cloud repeated. “I just, I don’t know what to do about the money.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Delivery Guy put his hand on his chin, as if to signify he was deep in thought. “Don’t worry about that, let’s just call it my treat for now!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah!” he smiled. “A little favour, from me to you! Just make sure you keep buying from us, how about that?”</p><p>Cloud froze on the spot. The colour of his cheeks faded away in a second. He really hated owing people favours. He couldn’t let him do it.</p><p>“I can’t accept that,” he said, putting his hand over his mouth as he pondered his options.</p><p>“Pfft, seriously man, I don’t mind doing it!”</p><p><em>I do</em>, Cloud thought.</p><p>And then it hit him. An <em>idea</em>. And his cheeks grew red all over again at the mere thought of it.</p><p>It was a bad idea. Something ripped straight out of a bad porno. And yet… it was the only idea he had.</p><p>“How about…” Cloud started scratching the back of his neck again. “If you’re really going to pay for my pizza, then… I could make it up to you…”</p><p>God this was a stupid idea. How are you supposed to answer to ‘Hey want me to suck your dick?’. Hell, how are you even supposed to ask that kind of question? Why was he even suggesting this in the first place? Cloud would have continued questioning himself, but Delivery Guy’s voice came up and interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p>Oh god, was he really doing this? Did he really want Cloud to say it out loud?</p><p>“You know exactly what I mean,” Cloud muttered, his face burning. “A… favour…”</p><p>He couldn’t quite say it. How was he supposed to say it? It didn’t help that Delivery Guy (Zack, as his nametag read) started walking towards him so nonchalantly. Was he used to people throwing themselves at him? Well, to be fair, he did have a really nice smile. And he was cute, in a way that most other jock guys Cloud had met could never be. And he had broad shoulders. And good biceps. And <em>god</em> being honest Cloud was growing warmer to the idea by the second.</p><p>“Well, there is one thing I would really like,” Delive—Zack said, his smile wide and friendly. “How about… a date?”</p><p>Cloud froze.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Yeah! You know, we go somewhere, milkshakes, my treat, I get to know you better… What do you say?”</p><p>He <em>winked</em>. Zack <em>winked</em> at him.</p><p>“Are… are you serious?”</p><p>“Yeah! You’re mad cute man.”</p><p>… He was serious.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Cloud said, the words simply coming out of his mouth. “I meant I was going to suck your dick!”</p><p>Zack froze.</p><p>Cloud froze too.</p><p>Oh. He’d just… say it.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Cloud wasn’t sure, until now, just how hot his face could get.</p><p>“Oh,” Zack muttered. “That’s… Um… I thought that I would need, like, three dates? To get there?”</p><p>He was blushing as well. Though, he was blushing when he first came in too. But that was due to the heat, most likely.</p><p>God, Cloud was so embarrassed.</p><p>“Well, uhh…” Cloud started. He wanted to break the silence somehow, but… what could he say? “Milkshakes sound good.”</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>For a second, Cloud could swear that he saw a tail wagging right behind Zack’s back. His face was of pure bliss, utterly ecstatic.</p><p>“Great! So, how about this Friday? Are you free?”</p><p>“Wait.” Cloud put a hand to Zack’s chest.</p><p>If what he was about to do, god forbid, ever got to Tifa’s ears, she would never live it down. She would take every chance she had to remind Cloud of the time that, beyond all better judgement, his dick had gotten the better part of his brain. But. His head had already accepted the idea and now it was the only thing he could think about.</p><p>“You sure you wanna wait for that third date?”</p><p>Zack’s expression became puzzled.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>Very cute, very handsome, but apparently unable to get a hint. Cloud should take it into account for the future.</p><p>He sighed. “I mean, that we can skip to the third date already so I can suck your dick.”</p><p>Zack froze, and colour crept back quickly into his cheeks. “Ah…”</p><p>It took a while (Cloud could feel as if seconds were entire hours), but eventually, Zack slowly gave a nod. This… was definitely not how Zack Fair had expected his last pizza delivery of the day would be like.</p><p>But feeling Cloud’s hand on his hip, gently holding him as he went for a peck on the lips, Zack was not about to say that he disliked the idea in the slightest.</p><p>It was a small kiss. A soft touch that made Cloud smile. He wasn’t sure of Zack’s character yet, he seemed very confident in flirting but very hesitant to actually put his hands on Cloud. Maybe he was not used to this kind of breakneck pace that included kissing (or what they were about to do) before the first date. So Cloud took it slow. He took the kiss from Zack’s lips, before turning his lips to the scar on Zack’s cheek. A slow nuzzle that then turned into another kiss on the lips, sweeter, better, longer. Cloud smiled. It felt nice.</p><p>When they separated, Zack was smiling too. A goofier smile, absolutely smitten by Cloud. His hands went to hold Cloud’s hips, and Cloud, in turn, raised his hands to Zack’s chest. He could feel a quicker pace to the heart under his palm, that only got stronger when Zack went in for another kiss. He was getting used to the pace, it seemed, as Zack didn’t turn away when Cloud took the chance to bite Zack’s lip as they turned apart.</p><p>“Sit down.” Cloud pulled Zack towards the sofa.</p><p>As they walked, Cloud helped Zack ditch the shirt he was wearing, revealing all the reasons why Cloud was likely not going to regret this anytime soon. Broad shoulders and biceps were accompanied by abs and a toned chest that felt good under Cloud’s fingers. He went in for another kiss, as his hands worked on Zack’s belt and opened his fly.</p><p>“God,” Zack said, his voice a little bit breathless. “You sure you wanna do this?”</p><p>Cloud didn’t answer. Instead, he slowly made his way with his lips down Zack’s body. Kissed his neck and gave a small bite to the pulse, caressed his chest as he licked one of Zack’s nipples and then lowered his head until his face was right in front of the tent of Zack’s underwear.</p><p>He put his finger under the elastic and pulled, slowly allowing Zack’s cock to spring up. He could feel Zack’s breathing getting deeper, slower, bracing himself. Cloud himself was getting worked up. He finally held Zack’s cock with his right hand, stroking it softly and feeling it come to life by the second.</p><p>“You’re really big,” Cloud muttered, his mouth close to Zack so he could feel his breath.</p><p>It had an effect on him, apparently. His cock got harder in Cloud’s hand. “You—god—you think so?”</p><p>“Mm,” he answered, before giving a quick kiss to the tip and then engulfing Zack with his lips.</p><p>Zack’s reaction was immediate. He groaned and let his head fall backwards as Cloud worked on him. Cloud set a slower pace, bobbing his head up and down carefully as he tested different things on Zack. He hollowed his cheeks and focused on the tip, followed by a slow lick to the body and then went back on sucking and went as far as his throat let him. At that, specifically, Zack let out a whine, a noise of pure bliss and excitement going down his spine, and his legs were shivering at the sensation of Cloud’s mouth on him.</p><p>Cloud was drooling. From the side of his mouth, a string of drool came down his chin and neck, but he didn’t care. Zack’s hand was on his head, petting his hair carefully as he went down again, doing the same motion as before, trying to engulf as much of Zack as he could. His gag reflex prevented him from taking him full, but still, the feeling of Zack’s hand tightening on his hair was good enough of a reaction. He could feel it. Zack’s breathing was picking up and his stomach was tensing. He was really close.</p><p>Cloud pulled up. Zack’s voice let out a loud and needy whine.</p><p>“Oh god, please, Cloud, don’t be like that.”</p><p>Cloud simply smiled. “I was simply curious.”</p><p>“Curious?” Zack’s cheeks were crimson red, and his shaky smile had a very cute quality to it. Cloud could get used to the sight.</p><p>“Yeah. Would you like my mouth, or…”</p><p>He took one of Zack’s hands and, as Cloud rose from the ground, slowly guided Zack towards his hips.</p><p>“Here?”</p><p>Zack’s expression was like his soul had completely left his body, and Cloud couldn’t hold back a small chuckle.</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically, possibly unable to say anything coherent, and Cloud was all too glad to service. He stood up completely for a second, guiding Zack’s hands to his waist and to let him remove his underwear. Cloud felt Zack’s eyes drilling holes through him, his mouth agape as Cloud stripped naked in front of him, as Cloud went forward and sat on Zack’s lap, leisurely resting his arms on Zack’s shoulders. He’d never thought of himself as that hot, but Zack’s attention definitely made him feel that way.</p><p>They kissed. It was a lazy kiss from Cloud, relishing simply in the reactions of Zack, but Zack was gone. His tongue went through Cloud’s lips in a second, tasting as much of Cloud’s mouth as he could, and Cloud let him, enjoying the feel of Zack’s lips, of Zack’s naked chest against his own, of Zack’s erection still wet against his body. Cloud grinded against him, and Zack moaned into his mouth. He was getting desperate.</p><p>“Easy now,” Cloud whispered against Zack’s lips. He already knew that Zack would only take as far as Cloud would let him, and that made it fun to tease, just a bit, before Cloud took the tip of Zack’s dick and guided it towards his entrance.</p><p><em>Oh god</em>, Cloud thought. He had to take it slow. Zack was big in his mouth but <em>god</em>, it was so different having it inside him. The tip slowly made it past Cloud’s entrance, and Zack’s nails started digging into Cloud’s hips. Every inch of his body was desperate to take Cloud fully, but Cloud held his shoulder steady, as a signal to take it slow. Cloud bit his lip as he sank his hips, slowly taking more and more, feeling how Zack easily filled him up more and more and more.</p><p>“Fuck, Cloud, you feel so good.” Zack’s voice was raspy, desperate.</p><p>Finally, it was all in. Cloud felt his hips touch with Zack’s, an electric feeling on every nerve of his body making him feel dizzy. Cloud’s own breathing was getting heavier by the second. He didn’t think he would last long, but god it felt good. They kissed again, their breaths mingling together as Cloud started moving his hips.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zack moaned against Cloud’s lips. “You’re amazing. So fucking tight, fuck—”</p><p>Colour rose back to Cloud’s cheeks. Zack’s words, the way Zack was looking at him (with such… desire) made Cloud feel a bit shy. He hid his head on Zack’s shoulder as he continued to ride him, but then, he felt Zack’s teeth scraping by his neck, nibbling softly at Cloud’s pulse and then kissing it better.</p><p>“So good,” Zack whispered against his neck. “You look so pretty like this. All naked for me. I could eat you up. Kiss you everywhere. Take you all night long.”</p><p>Cloud’s pulse rose to his ears. His heart was beating so quickly he could feel it against his ribs. Since when did he enjoy sweet talk like that? And since when did Zack have the voice to say all that?!</p><p>“God, I’d love to see that. You, on my bed, spreading your beautiful legs for me, kissing you again and again, taking my time with you until your body can’t take more.” Zack bit Cloud’s shoulder and moaned again. “Fuck, you feel so good—”</p><p>Cloud’s legs felt weak. His peak felt so close, but he wanted more. He wanted to keep hearing that deep, pleasured voice from Zack, he wanted to feel more, more—</p><p>One of Zack’s hands left Cloud’s hip and went to grab his dick, and Cloud was gone. His voice broke into a moan as Zack stroke him rapidly, tearing his thoughts apart in a haze of pleasure that his quick breathing couldn’t dissipate. Zack kissed him again, taking all of Cloud’s voice into his mouth as they both kept feeling each other.</p><p>Cloud came into Zack’s fist. He felt all the tension in his lower abdomen release into hot strings in a warm haze, while feeling how Zack came inside him. He felt hot all over his body, but in a great way, so different from the heat of before, so much more comforting and nicer…</p><p>They remained like that for a while, with Cloud’s limp body against Zack’s, as their breathing steadied, as they came down from cloud nine. The first lucid thought that Cloud could muster was that, if this is the kind of thing that he could expect after a date with Zack, god he was looking forward to each one of them.</p><p>He felt Zack’s lips against his neck, where a bit of pain was forming from the bites.</p><p>“Sorry, I… I kinda, let myself go a bit crazy.”</p><p>Cloud snorted a bit. “Sweet talking is your idea of going crazy?”</p><p>Zack laughed. “Yeah, I’m so kinky dude, hand-holding is underrated.”</p><p>Cloud laughed with him. In all seriousness, he didn’t think he’d be against experimenting with Zack, if it felt as good as this, but as he rose from Zack’s lap and felt how tired his legs were, he thought that maybe, for next time.</p><p>“My boss is gonna kill me,” Zack said with a sigh.</p><p>Oh, right. Zack was… technically… still working…</p><p>“Do you need to leave?” Cloud asked with concern.</p><p>Zack thought to himself for a while. “Well… not really? This was my last delivery of the day. And I just want to spend some more time with you man…”</p><p>Cloud blushed. Zack was… really sweet.</p><p>Suddenly, he remembered the pizza he’d ordered. The cola had likely already warmed up a little, but the pizza was still warm and smelled really good. Cloud pointed at the box.</p><p>“Want this to be our first date?”</p><p>Again, for a split second, Cloud almost saw a puppy’s tale wagging excitedly behind Zack’s back, as he nodded enthusiastically and kissed Cloud’s cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really appreciate any feedback anyone might have on my smut writing. Other than that, hope you all enjoyed. Happy Valentine's day! Or happy non-valentines if you're reading this at any other time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>